


Snippets of a Fulcrums Journey

by DoppyRex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Deeper than Shadows, F/M, Fulcrums, High Republic Era, House and Clan, Mandalore, More tags to be added, Obitine, Old Republic Era, Ruusan, Secret Organizations, Snippets, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppyRex/pseuds/DoppyRex
Summary: Little snippets that will slowly link together to build a story about an immortal Fulcrum who travelled back to just Before the Ruusan Reformation and Started her planning against the Sith back then. Follow the Journey of Fulcrums through 1000 years, up to the Clone Wars and perhaps beyond.I am a FulcrumI stand in the light when the Order cannot hold itI lead in the light when the Order cannot see itI Fight for the light when the Order cannot defend itI care for all beingsAnd above all else, I follow the forceFor I am a Fulcrum and this is my duty
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Fulcrum, Ahsoka Tano & The Jedi Order, Darth Sidious & Fulcrums, Darth Sidious & The Jedi Order, Darth Sidious & The Senate, Fulcrum & The Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, The Daughter | Winged Goddess & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> If You would like to suggest characters to use because Canon and Legends do not fill out this area at all and so I'm creating people on the spot please do I would like to have some Characters that are around for a while. Can also suggest idea's for things the characters can be doing.

Fulcrum stumbled forward and internally thanked the force, for it seemed that her pledge had been made because if her history classes weren’t too wrong, this was just after the believed end of the Sith, at Ruusan. Turning her head from staring up at the temple she stepped forward slowly marching up the hundred or so steps towards the top.

* * *

Master Chi-Quah was having a good day, the communications had reconnected from Ruusan and by the looks of it the Sith were finally gone once and for all, and then the force had to create a small dip sideways and suddenly he felt it in front of the temple there was a being radiating intense power into the force. Almost instinctively his hand went to his lightsaber as he hurried through the halls stopping at the main entrance leading a pack of Jedi behind him.

There slowly walking towards him was an orange-skinned togruta, covered in a battle plate with sabres hanging at her side, stopping 3 feet away from her he called out, “In the name of the Jedi Order, of the Grand Republic I ask you to identify yourself and state your purpose.”

He watched as the togruta’s gaze snapped from the roof of the building to him and the group behind him, he watched as she spread her hand out in front of her and force pulled her sabre to her hand, “Fulcrum, Lady of the Daughters Light at your service,” as she finished introducing herself she ignited her blade and the startling white beam caught him off guard, his surprise was only echoed by those behind him as he suddenly realised that her shields had finally been lowered and the feeling emanating from her was of something so pure and light that he imagined this was what being one with the force felt like, and then she continued, “and as for my purpose here, I serve where the force needs me to sustain and maintain the Order,” and the next words he spoke he would remember for the rest of his life as they almost had the power of a prophecy, “For I am a Fulcrum and this is my Duty.”

This was almost certainly a matter for the High Council, and as he opened his mouth to call for someone to inform them, he felt the force work through him and change what he was going to say, “And the Brightest Stars are Always Hidden.” He clamped his hands over his mouth and stared at the woman as she nodded almost sadly, to him. He called for someone to get the council the second time whilst still staring at the woman as she deactivated her sabre clipped it back to her belt and sat down in a meditative pose.

Fulcrum looked up at him and gestured with her hand, “Care to Join me Master..”

“Master Chi-Quah,” he replied whilst settling himself down opposite her and joining in the communion of the force.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings take place and a Plan is born

The Meeting had been quick, the only time Ahsoka thought she had been in front of the whole council for less time was her sentencing and removal from the order, she had got exactly what the Daughter had wanted and a bit more, she ended up with a seat on the council a seat she could see herself practically never taking, apart from to fulfil the Organization’s role when needed, she had exempted her part of the order from the Change’s being created by the Ruusan Reformations and instead finished sorting out the inducting progress before, herself writing the official report file on the Fulcrums and filing it disappearing into the depths of the temple and out of the council’s sight. It was amazing what you could do with the full weight of the force agreeing with your every action.

She darted down corridors following the signature of Master Chi-Quah as the Daughter had all but confirmed to her that he would be a perfect fit for what she was looking for. Walking along towards where she could feel him she couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Anakin and Obi-Wan would find her situation. In Official capacity she was listed as The Lady Fulcrum of Tython, she owned a planet and that was something she never thought she would ever see herself doing. Finding Master Chi-Quah meditating in a chamber off to the side of the corridor she was walking down she brought herself out of her thoughts, letting herself into the chamber she leaned back against the wall next to the door, arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

Master Chi-Quah opened his eyes and was surprised to recognise the Lady Fulcrum leaning against the chamber wall watching him with a considering gaze, standing up and bowing to Fulcrum he then looked back at her with a questioning one. “What can I do for you?” he asked.

Fulcrum’s face settled into something decisive and he almost could feel the importance of this moment within the force, “Master Chi-Quah, It is instead what I can do for you, I believe that the Daughter is guiding me towards you for the first Official Induction to the Fulcrums, If you accept this position then you will be struck from all Official and Unofficial Order Records, your identity will be cleared and removed fully, they will not be accessible to the council only Fulcrums will have access to your record. You will be pronounced KIA on Ruusan, you will lose all chances of coming back to your life as you know it, you will instead devote your life to the continuation and protection of this order from the darker side of the galaxy, In exchange, you will be granted freedom from Order Regulations, a right to take a Padawan from the age of 10, and a right to see your lineage lasts long and far. To accept your position please meditate, settle all the debts you might have and meet me at this location in a day's time," Fulcrum passed over a slip of paper (Genuine paper he did not even want to think about how costly that had been, with a room number written on It.) bowed to him and walked back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to post some stuff closer to the clone wars soon, but thoughts on like including Mandalore, should the fulcrums get involved with the burning of the planet? Should they leave it to burn? Should they help with the rebuilding and how should they be rewarded?


	3. A Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulcrums make move's into the Sith's Arena, the start approaches

Senator Palpatine was surprised it wasn't often that the Jedi order had a message for the senate and there was nothing of significance, that his ade had thought to inform him about, he supposed he would just have to wait for the announcement. But inside Darth Sidious was fearful, what could he and his master have possibly missed that the Order was getting involved in waiting for the announcement he tried to run through the things going on that would require a direct statement to the Senate, he could think of some up and coming personal projects of his but they were all at least a couple of months away from even beginning one of them, and so he stood and watched as the senate pod floated out to the middle rather than the traditional Senate assigned Jedi, Master Mace Windu stood alone a single piece of genuine paper in his hand, Sidious settled in to listen.

"Greeting members of the Senate, I am here to inform you as required by standard operating procedure, of Jedi Order matters between regions of authority and the Jedi Order in non-requested Missions, the matter in question today, is a direct message for the Ambassador to Mandalore," and a murmured swept through the senate at that glances towards the Mandalorians pods, Sidious could almost feel the full tense nature of the Ambassador as if he might have a clue as to what the Master of the order was referring too, "as of an hour ago, this message was found pinned to Fulcrums High Council Seat," Sidious watched the full-body flinch that occurred when the word Fulcrum had been spoken, and wondered why the term seemed so familiar yet he could remember nothing about them and then he noticed the absolute silence in the chamber and remembered that no one else seemed to have a clue as to the significance of the note either, "it reads as follows, Fulcrum team dispatched, on matters of internal clan politics."

Sidious was almost suffocating with how much he was trying to hold his breath whilst, waiting for the Mandalorian ambassador's response this was a vital moment and it could almost be felt thrumming in the air, as the pod settled he strained to listen, "Thank you, Master Jedi, I will be sure to inform Duke Kryze." 

Sidious was saved having to ask any questions to try and glean as much information out of Master Windu as possible when the Chancellor lent forward and asked, "Master Jedi, I apologize in advance for any offence caused but what is a Fulcrum, and why are they becoming involved in Mandalorian politics?" 

Sidious was quite liking to know as well considering the fact that Master Windu vein on his forehead was throbbing seriously, "Chancellor I am afraid that Fulcrums are secretive and the only knowledge that all members of the Senate listening in today have access to is that they do not answer to the High Council directly instead answering to Fulcrum who answers to only Master Yoda and the Force."  As Sidious watched the Jedi's pod float back to the side he was already scheming with how to gain more information about this hidden piece in the great Sith game of Dejarik, and what a piece to hide it was because of the danger in an increase in Jedi outreach. 


	4. The Duke (Posted 14/09/2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandalore is aligned, a mission begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is 13 at the time of Gaaldiran in Legends, and so I have minorly affected his and Satine’s age to make them both a bit older (both 2 years older) so Satine hasn’t adopted as strong beliefs yet because she hasn’t lost most of her family to a civil war, Obi-Wan is also more mature because of his heavy Fulcrum training, that has instilled a belief of Duty, Honor and caring above most other concepts.

Adoni Kryze was worried, his Ambassador in the Senate had recorded the message and sent it back to him, and he could not think for the life of him about what internal clan politics Fulcrums would have to get involved in, considering it had been so long since they had even been rumoured to have been a Fulcrum spotted on Mandalore or in Mandalorian space and they were closer to Legends and Myth in Mandalorian Culture, rather than real people. 

Just as he was about to clear up the council meeting for the day, the doors at the end of his hall opened slowly to reveal a being in a white cloak standing their, beskar visible on there forearms, “Duke Kryze, Clan and House Fulcrum at your service, we do wish to meet with the Mand’alor as well” Adoni startled and watched as his council tried to smooth their expressions back over, and then he noticed that the White Cloaked being had said we, and yet he could only see the person in the white cloak.

Quickly flicking his gaze over his older daughter who was scrutinizing the Fulcrum, he asked, “We? I only see you Fulcrum, and yet we were told a team was coming?” 

The Fulcrum audibly groaned, turning their head towards the ceiling he caught sight of orange skin hidden underneath the white cloak, “Padawan what have I told you about, practicing your hiding?”

Next to the Fulcrum a being came into his sightline, clothed in a mixture of Beskar’gam and brown cloak, two sabres glinting at his belt tilting his head towards his Master he spoke in a tone of voice that suggest this was a regular occurrence between the two, “In official meetings always remain visible as it is polite, but Master you also always insists secrecy and not showing your hand is always important.”

The Fulcrum stuffed their head into their arms before replying, “Padawan that is true, but if you haven't forgotten, we are also in the presence of friends and allies and so we want to make the best impression that we can.” Shaking their head, they turned back towards Adoni and flicked their gaze quickly across his daughter and getting a quick glance at the person's eyes he could have almost sworn he saw something close to recognition, “I'm afraid, we are not just here to speak to you and the New Mandalorians, Duke Kryze, I’m afraid you might also need to call Mand’alor Fett to meet us as well, and please let me express my condolences for Mand’alor Mereel I was unable to come at the time due to dealing with a Knighting of a Slayer, and then the a Dark Jedi bothered to show their head and get involved again with the Slavery, that is still unfortunately too common in the Outer Rim.” 

Adoni, signalled an ade to go and get him his communicator, Jango rarely returned to Mand’yaim anymore since his father had died and it would be nice to see him again, and also maybe he could finally show him that he was practically the only thing stopping another Clan War. “My congratulations to the Slayer, while we wait for the Mand’alors response could I offer you anything?” 

“Me, no I'm afraid I must refrain but I believe my Padawan would almost certainly take some Mandalorian Tea.” The Fulcrum replied whilst settling down crossing their legs and meditating whilst the Padawan reached up and removed his buy’ce, revealing a human with a mature face and ginger hair, no traditional Padawan braid insight, he was smiling meekly, flicking his gaze analytically over Adoni’s Council and his oldest daughter the Padawan turned back towards his seat and settled in to wait.


	5. A Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Board has been set, the Opponent Chosen, it's time to play the opening Moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will go back and fill out the gaps in between the last chapter and this over time, I'm going to post some more chapters closer to here first though

Mace physically watched as the whole council froze when the doors to the council chamber sprung open he had known that something had been building in the force, which on top of the headache they had from Chancellor Palpatine being voted into office had been filling him with dread all day, but to see some lounging across the seat of The Fulcrum, was something else entirely, the orange-skinned Togruta, wearing what he wouldn’t hesitate to call Beskar bracers and playing with her white cloak whilst looking almost bored watching the ceiling, at the sound of the door opening she had turned to face it and spoke the words that Mace had prayed he would never here in his life as a council member, “For I am a Fulcrum and this is my Duty,” 

Mace was helpless, as he responded as the force commanded, “And the Brightest Stars are Always Hidden.” The First time Mace had heard about the Fulcrums had been when serving as Yoda’s padawan he had asked why there was always an empty Chair, in the Council rooms, when he had been told it belonged to Fulcrum he had accepted it and moved on not realising what it truly meant, and when he had finally been made a council member after hearing about Fulcrum more and more form some of his masters muttering he wanted to know everything about them, Finding out that the Council knew nothing other than, the name of the Organization that they had a right to induct members from the Jedi Order from ten upwards and the fact that, they would always leave a note pinned to the chair once one was chosen or when they were accepting Jedi Missions, and that the only time in recorded history that The Fulcrum had been in the Council Chambers was when they were established and a code phrase was set up, he had hoped never to learn what the organisation had been created for and done in its lifetime, further than he knew that they ran almost all mandalorian matters, so had prayed most days of his life as a council member to avoid ever hearing  _ “For I am a Fulcrum and this is my Duty,” _ . 

“One of our Members returned from Naboo and has confirmed some fears, the endgame is upon us, the Sith’s Grand plan is finally in motion, and we must prepare for war.” and Mace was not one to deny that the woman in the chair was speaking the truth, Fulcrum may have looked young but Mace could swear that he could feel the age radiating from the Woman. 

Master Tiin appeared to have a different opinion, “And why should we believe what you have to say for all we know you could be an imposter? And there hasn’t been a Sith in 1000 years. Why would there be one now?” 

Rather than being offended as Mace was almost afraid Fulcrum would be she laughed and sprung to her feet, and then Mace Noticed the Sabre in her hand and as it ignited he froze because he was almost certain that Fulcrum standing before him was the same as The Fulcrum who had founded the organization, “I respect the scepticism, Master Tiin but please keep an open mind, and as to proof of my claim,” she dropped her shields and spoke once more but this time with the full power of the force backing her claim,

“I am a Fulcrum, I stand in the light when the Order cannot hold it, I lead in the light when the Order cannot see it, I Fight for the light when the Order cannot defend it, I care for all beings, And above all else, I follow the force, For I am a Fulcrum and this is my duty. And as to the matter of the Sith,” She laughed again bitterly deactivating her sabre, “they never were really gone in the first place, why Masters did you not really think about what our organisation was made for, or why Darkside cult groups slowly and slowly reformed or disappeared off the grid? Did you just think it was the will of the force?” and Mace was almost ashamed to say he had thought it was, he had thought that the force had just slowly been getting better despite the growing number of shatterpoints and that the darkness was in its last holds. He would have asked why they didn’t do anything about the Sith if they knew they existed but the knowing glint in Fulcrum’s eye stopped him short, and he had a feeling any questions that he could have asked would have wielded answers from her that he didn’t want to hear.

“Think they did not, believe what you wanted they did,” Master Yoda called out as he slowly walked forwards from the back of the group of councillors, “Be here, you needed not, another purpose your visit has Lady Fulcrum, inform us of it will you?”

“Wise as ever Master Yoda, but you are correct, I would like to hold an emergency session with the senate,” Fulcrum replied, bowing, “It’s time I think that we announced ourselves.”


	6. First Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka, Makes her first move, and the board is in motion

Fulcrum, was almost giddy on the inside, she was going to enjoy infuriating Sidious, his Master was finally dead she had felt the death last night and the thought that she might do enough in one senate session to completely make him abandon all attempts at subtlety and secrecy was practically igniting her veins with adrenaline.

Obi-Wan was going to hate her by the time this session was done, he had only got knighted 2 years ago and was already struggling to find time looking after his family, and keeping Anakin Kenobi-Kryze-Skywalker out of trouble, A pang of grief hit Ahsoka again as she thought about how she might have made things worse for Anakin with freeing Shmi Skywalker only for her to die, a year after he was born, and now she was going to dump a bunch of media attention on his and Obi-Wan’s heads.

Walking into the senate and up the stairs leaving everyone around her none the wiser she enjoyed the sense of freedom it brought her still to be able to go wherever she wanted without being in anyone’s sight, she had made certain that Sidious could not see her at all, and she relished it before turning and shadowing walking into her pod, waiting for the announcement of a Jedi Order representative and floating the Pod of Tython forward into the ring.

* * *

The pod moved forward appearing unoccupied and Bail could almost feel that everyone’s eyes including his were tracking it, in recent years he knew the senate had been hearing more and more about Fulcrums and the requests for information or to meet a member of the organization had been growing and in his short career in the Senate, he had yet to deal with a Fulcrum related issue till apparently a Fulcrum member had been forced into speaking with the Galactic Senate in an emergency meeting.

The Pod stilled, to the natural eye still appearing empty before slowly filling into being, a white cloak flowed around the body of a sentient as they stood tilting their head from side to side to survey the chamber, armoured forearms appeared from beneath the cloak quickly followed by gloved hands with orange fingertips, they reached up to the hood of the cloak and rested it back and there could be no doubt, that the person under it was both Female and a Togruta, seeming to tilt her head for a few moments at the murmurs that swept through the room she shook it again and looked towards the Chancellor and looking as if she was about to speak.

“Chancellor Palpatine,” She gave him probably the smallest gesture of respect that he had seen in his time as Supreme Chancellor with a small nod. “Members of the Senate,” and then she bowed not too low as to show subservience but as a gesture of respect to many in the Senate Chamber. And then tilting her head again she seemed to consider something before an expression of determination settled over her face, “Darth Sidious, I am aware you will be listening,” and that froze Bail, many of the other members of the senate just seemed to be confused but Alderaan had long memories and new that the title of Darth was used to describe Lords of the Sith, but they were presumed extinct since the Last Sith War.

“I am Ashla, The High Fulcrum, Lady of Tython,” and there were shouts of outrage in the senate that Ashla only looked bored at, as almost no one mistook the announcement of a Jedi Lady or Lord. She appeared to be twirling her Lekku absent mindedly as she waited for the noise to calm down when it proceeded to increase despite the calls for order from the Chancellor she looked back up straight into the sky and Bail watched in awe as she lifted her orange hands and the skin appeared to slowly peel away down along her arms and across her skin revealing white skin that Bail was sure if you stared at for too long would blind you. He suddenly noticed that the room had almost gone dead quiet in the aftermath of her transformation, “I am also, the Lady of the Daughters Light, now if the outrage over the fact that none of you paid close enough to the Reformation in your history classes to know that Fulcrums are Exempt from Order Law and operate outside of Republic jurisdiction, then that is not my fault though I do believe I was not exactly trying to make waves back then.”

Bail watched as the Chancellor almost blanched at her words before quickly regaining her mask, “Lady Fulcrum you talk about the Reformation as if you were there?”

She laughed again and the room seemed to light up with the laughter, “That Chancellor, is because I was, being the Lady of the Daughters light has some benefits such as the fact that I have lived for over 1000 years, why in fact it was me who brung Master Yoda to the Temple, though he was asleep the whole Journey.” She grumbled in what appears to be good nature, “Regardless, that is not why I am here today, today members of the Senate I am, to announce the Death of Darth Maul, and Promotion of Fulcrum Kenobi-Kryze to Sith Slayer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to go back and talk about Obitine after this though updates might be slow as I'm running out of chapter ideas all of a sudden.


End file.
